


After the deception....

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode: s04e15 Deception, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Cody, post Rako Hardeen mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: After the Rako Hardeen mess, Obi-Wan goes back to the Negotiator and his lover. The lover he let believe  he was dead for days....





	After the deception....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/gifts).



  1. ‘You nearly died’ kiss



 

And it became ‘You nearly died’ sex, ooops.

 

When Obi-Wan’s feet touched the deck of the Negotiator, he knew it wouldn’t be easy, because Cody wasn’t there.

Cody wasn’t there to welcome him, as he had been every time since he had been put in charge of the 212th Attack Battalion.

“ _Since we have been put in charge of you, you mean_.” Cody used to joke.

But now, he wasn’t here. Another number in a long list of person that didn’t want to have anything to do with Obi-Wan Kenobi right now. Anakin. Satine. Quinlan. Garen. Bant. It was a good thing Mace and all the Council were in the secret, because he would have felt pretty alone right now without them.

He still would make the choice to become Rako Hardeen, would still do his duty to the Republic, even if all his friends are treating him as if he had a particularly nasty and catching virus.

No, even there, they would be at his bedside, virus or not. But he would choose his duty again. Nobody said that duty should be obeyed only when it was easy. Duty is a word full of weight, for the time where the decision tore you apart.

But to lose Cody… Oh, to lose Cody and their newly found love…

With an apprehensive sight, he shouldered his pack and went to his room. If Cody had wanted a public confrontation, he would have waited for him in the hangar, as was their habits. The Commander probably didn’t want to endanger the chain of command in putting his fist in his face in public. No need to delay it, it was time to face the music, as unpleasant as it could be. It was with a heavy heart that he opened his door to find an empty room. A headache was pulsating under his skull and he didn’t use the light, working only by the starlight filling the room from the little porthole. Slowly he began to order the few clothes and datapad he had brought back.

Would Cody make him wait before breaking up with him until he had no choice but to confront Obi-Wan and break his heart? He probably had it coming, smart lovers don’t let their lovers believe them dead.

He had been here for ten minutes when the door opened again. There was the noise from the hallway and its artificial light, then the hiss of the door again and the silence of his quarters, with that quality that silence has when another person is there.

He turned. Cody was in armour, helmet under his arms and he was watching Obi-Wan with an intensity that made the Jedi took a step back, something he didn’t even do for Dooku. Long shivers were passing his soul under the scrutiny.

Cody advanced and Obi-Wan retreated again, and again, until his back was against the wall.

A noise. Cody’s helmet drooped on the floor. The vode never, never dropped carelessly their helmets. And that gaze, that gaze that pinned Obi-Wan as surely as a Force grip would do. And then Cody’s lips were on his, without words. It was so passionate it almost crossed the border to violence and Obi-Wan found himself reacting like he never had. He wanted to talk, he wanted to explain, but that mouth attacking his own didn’t relent, didn’t let him and finally ignited something in him.

Yes, he would have lost Cody in the name of duty, but it would have broken him. He opened to the kiss and to the ferocious hunger in it, surrendering in everything. He let his lover devour his mouth, his hand in the cooper hair to keep him in place, then Cody tugged Obi-Wan’s head to the side to bite on his throat, his other hand already fighting with his belt.

Obi-Wan started begging, half-words without meaning, half-moans. His blood seemed to boil, he wanted…he didn’t know exactly what he wanted. He wanted to be Cody’s in the most primal way, he wanted to be possessed, he wanted Cody to keep him until the end of times. He yelped when his lover picked him up, again when he was thrown carelessly on the bed. Cody’s hands were hard on his clothes, armour was thrown on the floor without care. When Obi-Wan tried to put his hands on his lover’s body too, his hands were pinned with a growl against the head of the bunk and he groaned but obeyed.

Cody’s hunger seemed fierce, impossible to satiate. Obi-Wan soon was squirming heavily beneath the hard body, panting, rasping out demands for more. On his hips, on his chest, he could feel bruises blossoming, marks of teeth and fingers. Cody only seemed to slow down a little when he went to prepare him. Here, he was cautious, so much cautious that Obi-Wan started to tremble and felt like weeping. He wanted to feel his lover piercing him to the core, impaling him and he would die, die he was sure of it, without that.

Finally, half a life after, Cody pushed into him, immediately setting out a punishing space. And his eyes…Cody’s eyes were burning so much in the star light filling the room that Obi-Wan didn’t know any more if it was the demanding pace assaulting his body or the gaze that made him moan without shame, louder at every thrust. He felt stretched wide, exposed, possessed, and he gave himself wholly.

The second Cody touched his cock he came, gasping for air, and hard, so hard that for a moment everything went black. He came back to a grunting lover emptying himself into him and he finally put his hands on him, around his shoulders.

“Stay in me, please. Just a little more, please.” Was that his voice, so hoarse?

A moment later, Cody eased free. There was something concerned in his eyes and he needed two tries to find his words.

“If you make me believe again you’re dead and try to get yourself killed half a galaxy away, without me, I’m getting transferred. I don’t care if I have to plead with kriffin Mace Windu himself.”

“Yes, Cody.”

“If we are getting killed, I will take what I can and take comfort in knowing I will be killed just before you, defending you.”

“Cody!”

“You’re not exactly in position to protest, cyare.”

“Yes, Cody.”

A kiss, as sweet and tender that the other had been hard.

“I love you.” Cody whispered against his mouth for the very first time and, safe, loved, Obi-Wan started to cry.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gabriel4sam on tumblr too, come and say hi!


End file.
